Mobile nodes (MNs) may wirelessly transmit signals to corresponding components via an antenna. MN's may also comprise a cover, which may protect the antenna and/or other MN components during typical use. Such covers may be designed to look attractive to users and/or function as a trademark to distinguish a manufacturer's products. MN covers may comprise metallic elements. Positioning such metallic elements in close proximity to an antenna may result in reduced antenna transmission efficiency and or poor antenna reception.